


So we sound our victory cheers

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Демон сказал правду. Бобби ошибся. Отец был мертв. Девочка выжила. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So we sound our victory cheers

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-1.22 АУ. Написано в 2006ом году.

Демон сказал правду. Бобби ошибся. Отец был мертв. Девочка выжила. 

Она лежит на постели и слышит шум отъезжающей машины. Она не знает их. Она помнит их лица. Два парня. Она не имеет ни малейшего представления, что происходило с ней в последние месяцы, но судя по выражению их лиц, гордиться этим можно вряд ли. Да и знать ей об этом не стоит. 

Они возвращаются следующим утром с телом своего отца. Ни один из них не смотрит на нее. Хозяин дома – Бобби – приносит ей еду. Иногда она слышит шепот, перерастающий в споры. Кажется, они не знают, что с ней делать. На третий день парни, имен которых она так и не узнала, уезжают. Она не знает, куда ей идти. Она остается. 

Бобби привыкает к ней. Ей кажется, что она жила здесь всегда. И она чувствует, что всегда будет жить здесь. Тихая, необычная жизнь втягивает ее в свою приятную рутину. Это длится полгода.

Она открывает глаза. Что-то разбудило ее, и поначалу она никак не может понять, что именно. Стук, одновременно сильный и какой-то нерешительный. На пороге она видит одного из них. Он едва стоит на ногах, весь в пыли, старых шрамах и новых ранах. И у него не хватает одного глаза.

\- Я сделал это, - говорит он подбежавшему Бобби. - Мы сделали это.

\- Сэм, где... - Бобби не договаривает своего вопроса. Почему-то даже ей понятно, каким будет ответ.

Они дотягивают Сэма до кровати. Она не знает, как у него хватило сил добраться сюда. Каждую ночь она сидит над ним, лишь на несколько часов передавая пост Бобби. И тогда ей снятся вещи, из-за которых она спит все меньше и меньше. Она видит людей, она видит места. И она понимает, что никогда не сможет достаточно отблагодарить этого парня. 

Когда наконец он приходит в себя, то бросает на нее удивленный взгляд.

\- Твои волосы... - произносит он.

Она машинально откидывает их назад. Длинные, непослушные кудри цвета золота. Он пытается улыбнуться.

Он остается с ними. Иногда он уезжает. Охотиться. Он рассказывает ей о том, чем занимался он с отцом и братом всю жизнь. Чем теперь занимается он один. И он всегда возвращается. А она просто ждет. И не спрашивает, что именно происходит там, за пределами их маленького убежища. Не спрашивает, почему он так и не может рассказать ей о том, что было с ней в то, чужое время. Не спрашивает, почему он так часто закрывает глаза и называет ее чужим именем. Она не спрашивает.


End file.
